


Finding My Way Back To You

by barchieisendgame



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future, Happy Ending, Heartbreaking, Oneshot, Riverdale, Soulmates, True Love, barchie, childhood best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barchieisendgame/pseuds/barchieisendgame
Summary: Prompt: Archie goes MIA while in the army, the town of Riverdale thinks he is dead but Betty refuses to believe it.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 22





	Finding My Way Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot I wrote up a week or so ago, hope you guys like it!

Ever since the news that Archie Andrews went missing in action while serving in the army the town of Riverdale hasn’t been the same.

three months to the day Mary Andrews got the call that her son had been presumed dead.

The first few weeks she refused to believe it but as time went painfully by she began to accept that her sweet boy was lost forever and reunited with his father.

Today was the day she would lay her son to rest, his body was burned beyond recognition and what are assumed to be his ashes were delivered just days ago.

It’d been 7 years since he’d been home, having agreed to serve right after he graduated from the naval academy. He’d resided in Maryland having left his life in Riverdale behind, as well as the people, except one very special person- the girl next door.

Archie kept in contact with Betty through letters, his last sent out just days after the news of his presumed death was announced. The two had been busy with their lives and never had the chance to ignite their once burning flame, but their feelings for each other remained and were expressed through the letters they sent back and forth.

When Mary called her with the news she dropped to the floor, she refused to believe that her best friend, the man she had loved for 17 years was dead.

she packed up her things and moved back to Riverdale. Mary had given her the keys to the house and let her stay.

Betty made her way up to Archie’s bedroom. The moment she shut the door she broke down into tears. Nothing had changed. Everything was still the same. His bedsheets with the little trains were still there, the posters on his walls. Mary hadn’t packed it up yet. Reaching her hand out she touched his pillow, when her eyes set on the portrait on his nightstand her legs almost gave out under her. Mary must have put it up. Taking the portrait Betty clung to it tightly against her chest as the tears fell and she collapsed on top of his bed. The sobs got louder as his smell filled her nostrils, she could smell him. “Come home to me Arch.” She cried herself to sleep clinging to the picture frame with the two of them inside.

The funeral was long, she didn’t want to be there. Everyone has shown up and they all had accepted it. She was the only one who still believed that Archie was alive.

Standing in front of his grave she placed her hand on the top of the headstone. “I know you’re alive.” She spoke softly. “You have to be alive.” Her words got caught in her throat as she continued. “You have to. Because I wouldn’t be able to breathe if you weren’t.” Falling to her knees she clung to herself. “I can’t live without you Arch.”

The next day when she woke up she could have sworn she closed the curtains before she went to sleep last night but they were wide open. Nobody was staying in her old house since Polly and the twins went to spend Christmas in New Haven with Alice and FP.When she went to shut the curtains her eyes widened. “Arch?” There he was standing in the very place she did when they first met all those years ago, it was him. She couldn’t get down the stairs and out the door fast enough. Once she was outside Archie was running out of her door and up to his driveway toward her. Betty catapulted herself into his arms. “I knew it, I knew you were alive.” She nuzzled her face into his neck. Pulling away she held the sides of his face to inspect him over. “Where were you?” Her voice cracked as she couldn’t take her eyes off him. “I was finding my way back to you.” Betty smiled through her tears as he leaned in and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
